1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for providing alerts. More particularly, the invention relates to a navigation device and method that are operable to provide an alert by comparing user geographic locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Joggers, bikers, hikers, and other exercisers often exercise alone due to time constraints or the lack of available exercise partners. Exercisers often wear ID tags or bracelets that include important contact and medical information in the event of injury or incapacitation. Unfortunately, ID tags and bracelets are ineffective at notifying others of injured exercisers due to their limited ability to attract attention. For instance, an ID tag is unlikely to alert a passerby to the location of an injured exerciser. Further, cellular phones, even if carried during exercise, are of little use to exercisers who have suffered severe injuries or who have otherwise been incapacitated. Thus, exercisers lack an effective method of alerting others in the event of serious injury.